gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone
A Clone is a genetically copied and produced human being which matches its appearance and physical abilities to its genetic progenitor 1-to-1. Depending on which timeline in the Gundam metaseries, Clones are just copies of an individual or are enhanced in some capacity to perform tasks better than their human counterpart. Description & Characteristics Human cloning is described as the creation of a genetically identical replication of a human, down to the cellular and tissue level. The method changes throughout each universe, but generally a required element is the DNA sequence of a human being to base the clone on, meaning the existence of a genetic progenitor from which the clone receives all of its traits from. These copied humans are, for the most part, able to perform the same feats and abilities seen in their genetic progenitor. Due to the very nature of clones, they also replicate the cosmetic appearance of their original donor, to the point where it it virtually impossible to distinguish a clone from its donor in a purely visual manner. Within the Gundam metaseries, clones are shown to be rapidly developed in order to quickly churn out a copy, making their physical appearance not match their actual age in most cases. Usually, they are developed enough to look the same as their donor around the age the donor's genetic template was obtained. Depending on various factors, clones can also be modified at birth to contain biotechnological components in order to expansively operate and interface with equipment and devices they will be utilizing. Universal Century Cloning has an abundant presence in the Universal Century timeline. First appearing around UC 0088-89, these clones were used to mass produce Cyber Newtype copies of natural Newtypes. Resembling their genetic progenitors 1-to-1, they carried over most of their physical and mental abilities, though reasonably their donor's memories were not carried over. Many UC clones are put through the process of cyberisation in order to become a Cyber Newtype, in effect being given the same mental issues Cyber Newtypes in general already must deal with. The primary example is this is that of Newtype DNA being used in the creation of a whole army of Ple clones. Essentially mass produced as glorified extensions of their mobile suits's Psycommu system, the Ple clones were used as disposable cannon fodder that would present a mild challenge to those not well versed in Newtype combat. After , the man who commissioned the Ple clones to begin with as part of his rebellion within Neo Zeon, was killed in combat, the Ple clones became lost. A surviving Ple clone, Ple Twelve, also known by , managed to live as far as 0096, a full seven-to-eight years after the First Neo Zeon conflict, before being killed in combat. Her example showed the potential longevity UC clones had, as she had aged normally with no sign of disstabilization in her body. The term clone is used to refer to the Sleeves's leader, . Ostensibly, Full Frontal was a normal person who had every part of his being replaced to replicate that of the deceased . Everything, down to exact skin tone, blond hair, blue eyes, height, overall appearance, voice, genetics, and even Char's battle scar on his face was replicated in immaculate detail to pass off Full Frontal as either Char himself or the Second Char. What Frontal has that was actually of Char was a piece of his soul recovered from Char's that was latched to its Psycoframe. While not grown as a clone of Char, due to his being an imitation of the original man he is supposed to be taking the place of, he fits into the description. Many people were tested for this alteration process, such as , but their bodied failed to genetically accept the changes made before getting to man who would be Full Frontal. By UC 0203, there would an actual traditional clone made from Char, known as . Future Century Cloning in the Future Century has not been observed in the traditional sense, nor has it been acknowledged in any manner. However, a type of cloning occurs in an isolated incident in the case of and his use of DG cells. While trapped as the central core unit of the , Kyoji attempted to help his brother via using DG cells to reanimate the corpse of Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighters, who had been killed in an encounter with Devil Gundam. This created , a clone of Kyoji acting on his original's last will before losing full control: help Domon. For all intents and purposes, Schwarz is Kyoji, now hiding under a false identity in order to push Domon towards being a stronger person and fighter, enough that he can destroy Devil Gundam and, by extension, himself. Outside of Schwarz, there is no other individual in the Future Century who undergoes this kind of cloning, instead being morphed straight into monstrous forms by the DG cells by the programming of Devil Gundam. After Colony/Mars Century The Winner family of the After Colony era suffered through an all too common affliction for most people who went up into space. Many pregnancies ended in stillbirth due to the different environment and, as a result, many first generation colony-born humans were placed in incubation pods for artificial gestation. was the only descendant of the family to be birthed naturally (though his mother died as a result), with twenty three of his siblings, all sisters, being born via test tube. Not wanting to risk losing his son, Quatre's father cloned him a genetic replicate that could be used to harvest organs or replace other vital pieces that Quatre might lose. The clone, later gaining the name , was female like Quatre's other siblings but still was based on his genetic template. Cosmic Era In the Cosmic Era, cloning is an extension of the Coordinator genetic process made by in his effort to make an artificial incubation unit that could help make pure Coordinators without the genetic defections from the modified sequence that came from being naturally bared. This process was used to essentially create a Coordinator, however instead of two parent DNA strands being used, only one set was used, creating a clone of that original donor. Rau Le Creuset was the first of these clones, made from the DNA of as a replacement for his perceived failed son . Due to being essentially the children of Al, Rau and Rey exhibited Newtype abilities, just like Mu. Rau and clones of his kinds, due to only being based on a single set of chromosomes, suffered from eventual bodily failure as soon as they entered their physical 20's. This could be fought against with stabilizing medicines, but it was an inevitable process that would kill them regardless. This is due to the rashness and impatience of Al Da Flaga, who insisted that they be made to grow within a shorter span of time, resulting in their ability to age to rapidly increase, contributing to their degradation. , another Al Da Flaga clone, remained stable up until during the Second Bloody Valentine war when he began reaching the same age of Rau did when the effects of his body deteriorating started. On the other side of the Cosmic Era, Carbon Humans were being created. Made by , their creation comes from implanting a normal human with the DNA and memories of another, obtained either via donation or without their knowledge or consent. Depending on the DNA graphed on, Carbon Humans have the potential to rival the abilities of Coordinators. In the sense of cloning, how much is actually replicated in the Carbon Human is dependent on how much data Librarian Works have on their original donor. Anno Domini In the Anno Domini timeline, Innovades have their base bodies created from genetic templates collected by over the centuries. These Innovades aren't simply just 1-to-1 replications, however, as Innovades are produced for different purposes that might require major genetic remodification. Combat types are stripped of everything that doesn't relate to their purpose as active soldiers in combat, while Intelligence-gathering types are made to retain most of their genetic progenitor's base DNA in order to perfectly blend into any social capacity. The main modification Innovades have are their ability to use Quantum Brainwaves, allowing an assortment of heightened mental abilities. They are also bioterminals, able to interface with technologies around them remotely with thought alone. They are meant to guide humanity onto the path which let them rise up as a species. Emerald Century Star Struck scientist Karith had worked to use clones as the base of their Super Soldier program, rather than the orphans and refugees that had been used in the past. After a slow spiral downward into depression, Karith had sought to use his own DNA as a base for the perfect clone, in an attempt to replace his son Daryl who ran away from him. This process gave birth to Ransac Strike, considered the Perfect Super Soldier. Effectively, Ransac had the standard set of abilities as a Super Soldier; utilizing Quantum Brainwaves for heightened mental abilities and enhanced physical strength. Other abilities, such as a Rage factor, are found in the base DNA of Karith rather than the cloning process itself, though this isn't defined. Another clone of Karith, Milliardo Consulo, is a similar case to Ransac. Unified Century Advanced Generation Cloning, as described as in the Advanced Generation timeline, is a defunct process from the era of wars which occurred in the old history of the timeline. Seen in the example of , the only known modern AG clone, they are by default driven to fight and destroy all that they come across, with no exceptions towards those that are supposed to be on its side. They completely lack the ability to feel emotions or empathy for others, or even the ability to be reasoned with, probably as part of their use as essentially living weapons of mass destruction. The only AG clone known of is Zera, who along with being cloned and enhanced by his genetic progenitor , he also inherited his X-Rounder abilities, amplifying his destructive power immensely. Galactic Colonization In the Galactic Colonization timeline, cloning is a banned process by most of the Milky Way Galaxy, most particularly in the fact that, before the start of GC, it had been perfected in its method. The produced clone would be a perfect duplicate of its genetic progenitor, with the option to even be implanted with their original memories, making it possible for these people to be immortal via cloning. Other aspects could be installed into the clone, such as Homo Novus abilities. Stardust Century In the Stardust Century timeline, there is a subset of artificially created humans produced by Tractus Vigis for use as living biological computers. These beings, known as Operational Variable Administration Units, are mostly made without any genetic template, making them clones only in a general species sense as they are completely fabricated on the cellular level to mimic humans. Without looking too hard, one is unable to tell the difference between them and an actual human, but closer inspection reveals the cracks in their facade. All have nearly pure white skin that does not bruise or mark beyond an actual cut, blood which is more brown than crimson red, and a more mechanical way of acting and moving across social interactions. Parts of their bodies are also equipped with biotechnological components for more utilitarian purposes. Ports hidden under biological panels on their bodies can be used to hook up these Ova units directly into machinery either for maintenance and repair, data transference and review, or more direct control over mechanics such as Mobile suits. Known Clones (Gundam Fanon) Trivia